A Britannian Exchange Student
by NotAHero101
Summary: Pro-Britannia Lelouch? In U.A? What could go wrong?
1. Ch1 Mandatory Pizzahut Reference

A/N: I have a good feeling about actually managing to continue this...

...

He watched on from his seat, staring at one of the large HD screens showcasing one of the testing 'rooms.' Both were currently empty, though he could still make out the rather impressive field.

He had to hand it to UA, they certainly knew how to host an entrance test. A test, he thankfully, didn't need to do. Not that he was worried about not making the cut_._ That idea was honestly laughable. No, he simply thought it all a waste of time. As did the _principle_. He'd been given a direct route in thanks to his recommended status.  
He had yet to meet any of the other recommended students, no doubt still doing their written exams. He'd simply finished his rather early.

He hadn't even used his quirk, the test was simply laughable. He'd probably get more of a challenge out of one of his siblings. Honestly, the only reason he was here was because his father had wanted to try something different for _his_upbringing compared to his current heir. Though how he intended to test them in the end still eluded him. At the very least, everyone in the family received a chance to earn the _position_. It was oddly... _Fair _of his father. An odd word to use.  
At the very least, no one here knew of his noble status. Something that was only possible thanks to one of his, somewhat recent, homeland's laws. A law that had appeared following his uncle's _failed_ murder attempt of his mother.

The thought, even a decade later, still brought about anger, however, at the same time it had been the first time he'd seen a different side to his father, a side that almost gave him hope! It had been the first time he'd understood why his dear mother had fallen for the _man_.  
His uncle was certainly no longer around to threaten his family's safety. And, he himself, would never forget the look of fury he'd seen on his father's face when he'd caught sight of his younger sisters condition. Though the fury wasn't out of love but that, by his own brother's hand, one of the _Emperor's_ daughters had been harmed.

His musings were cut short as he heard the unmistakable sound of the door been opened. He turned his gaze to the newcomer, somewhat curious. Though they hadn't finished as quickly as he had, they'd definitely did a good enough job. The girl, he noticed rather quickly, wore a sundress, knee-high boots and had her long hair held in a ponytail...

She oddly, for some strange reason, reminded him of a close friend. Not that he'd ever tell _him._

The girl's eyebrows rose as she caught sight of him. "Ha..? beat me to it I see?" She chuckled good naturally, her surprise long gone as she walked towards him, a somewhat interested look in her face as she held a hand out. "Momo Yaoyorozu, nice to meet ya!" She grinned at him.

He stared at the hand in front of him for a moment, before looking back up, a smile on his own face as he reached a hand out.

"Lelouch Lamparouge."

...

...

"Aren't you coming?" Momo Yaoyorozu questioned the foreign exchange student. She'd been surprised to learn he was one, from Britain no less! Very little news regarding the country came out, evidently it preferred to keep it to itself. Still, he refused to budge, they'd been explicitly told to all head to another room once everyone had shown up from the written practical. She hadn't noticed Lelouch leaving the written practical first as he'd been seated behind her.

"No, I won't be participating in the practical I am afraid," He answered, the smile on his face present, though it failed to prevent the frown from entering her face. Her eyes widened briefly as she felt the sudden temperature drop in the room.

"Why not?" The, up until now, quiet stranger suddenly questioned as his eyes narrowed at the lackadaisical foreigner.

Lelouch turned towards him, an amused look in his eyes. "Finally decided to respond?" He chuckled causing the other to narrow his eyes further.

Before anyone could say anything further, she could see the others eye Lelouch warily, said student spoke up again.

"Because, I'd _win_." He shrugged as he turned back to stare out into the empty field, his eyes moving as if he could see something the others could not.

Their upcoming examiners appearance stilled any arguments from erupting, though he failed to quell the interest hanging in the air, and in the duel-hair-coloured student's case, anger as he confirmed the fact Lelouch wouldn't be participating.

Momo couldn't help wondering what kind of quirk could cause such a reaction... As she watched Lelouch tilt his head the slightest at one of the, still empty, regular test sites, she had a feeling she didn't want to find out...

...

Maybe using his quirk to make sure he wasn't late to his first lesson was a bad idea but he wanted to leave a good first impression. Besides, he knew Nunnally would've encouraged it. Plus she'd never tell his parents on him.

Lelouch calmly walked into the frozen classroom, the tell tale sign of Nunnally's _quirk_ showing through his left eye, though unlike quite a few of his family, he was capable of activating two, his own and his sister's, quirks at the same time. Causing something his sister thought looked like a red crane of all things to appear in his left eye. He could never really see it himself. As far as he was concerned, it was a demonic symbol. Particular C.C's.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the pizza demon's decision to stay back in the capital. He understood why his sister couldn't make the trip, considering her schooling was yet to finish. But C.C practically did nothing with her time.

He ignored his class as he quickly walked in, holding his breath was rather uncomfortable. He was no where near his sister's level. But alas, that was likely to never change. _Hive-mind_ or as his father seemed fond of calling it, the Geass Order could only do so much after all, no matter how much practice one had.

Though everyone in his family carried it. Well, everyone with a blood relation to his father at any case.

As soon as he found the _right _seat, the one that would get him the least trouble out of his quirk usage. They seemed rather strict compared to his homeland. He quickly took a seat and turned off both quirks. Taking a large breath of air, a sigh of relief escaping him as time resume-

"Don't put your legs on the table! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?"

He blinked as everyone around him unfroze, evidently he hadn't needed to go through all of that. He had wondered why no one seemed to notice his appearing out of nowhere...

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you from anyway, you two-bit extra!?"

He idly wondered if this was all worth the crown.

...

"Hello again, I was wondering if you'd be here," The familiar voice remarked beside him, quickly gaining his attention.

Lelouch turned towards the girl he'd met earlier, no longer interested in the squabble happening before him. "Is there a reason I wouldn't be here?"

"Did you know the number one recommended student decided to go to another school?" Momo questioned, an amused look in her eyes.

Lelouch smiled without skipping a beat. "Really now? I don't remember withdrawing my application," He hummed. "Perhaps my butler did it without permission."

Momo raised an eyebrow at the word, covering a snort. "You have a butler?"

Lelouch nodded solemnly at the question, "Yes, his name's Jeremiah Gottwald, wonderful hero, even better butler if I do say so myself." He barely held a snort in though he meant no offence. His family really did owe the man for making it to his mother on time.

He failed to notice the look of surprise gracing Yaoyorozu's face, his and the rest of the class's attention taken by a man entering the classroom... In a sleeping bag?

Lelouch blinked at the sight, what kind of school was this?

"Put these on and make your way outside! We don't have all day," The stranger exclaimed as he raised what Lelouch presumed was a gym uniform.

_Another test..?_

Also... Did the principals warning in using his quirks apply here..? He was certainly about to find out.


	2. Ch2 Mandatory Expulsion Test: Part 1

Lelouch couldn't help the frown on his face as he listened on to Aizawa's instructions... Looking around, he idly glanced at each of his classmates. He'd watched a few of them during their practical and... Well.

He was disappointed.

Not with them per se... But rather with the education system in place. It made him wonder why his brother had _insisted_ on him getting his 'hero' license in this country. And not their own.  
Well, it wasn't necessarily known as a hero license in Britain... There were no heroes in his homeland. Only soldiers. He was getting off track.

Simply put, he couldn't fathom why U.A, the supposed best hero school in Japan, would accept just about anyone. So long as they could use their quirk efficiently. Not to say _his _classmates were weak, far from it. He'd seen their capabilities first hand and he was frankly impressed that, even with the limitations placed on them by their quirks, they'd still managed to make the cut.  
But that was the main difference, as well as the biggest source of his bemusement, between his home and Japan.

Japan was willing to give anyone a shot at been a hero so long as they proved themselves useful in the long run. Britain however _only_ gave those whose quirks had major potential the chance to learn, earn and become a soldier of his families empire. Sure that meant there were fewer students to pick out from... But the ones that made it through tended to be _monsters_ by their own right.  
In other words, as Clovis best put it, _money well spent.  
_  
That was the first difference he'd noticed. The second one on the other hand?

Japan seemed to heavily favour those with physical quirks. Most, if not all of his classmates, had the physique to show it. He had no doubt most spent _years_developing the bodies he could make out. Developing the muscles he could clearly see.

Honestly... Encouraging children to favour close combat, for there was no other reason he could see for such development, should've been a crime. Heroes were supposed to be this country's first line of defence no? Why on earth would they risk putting most of them in what essentially amounted to a vanguard? The most dangerous place in the field.

And they were expected to survive after only _three_ years of guidance?

Or perhaps it was simply his own upbringing getting in the way of things? He _may_ be surprised yet. Still, his family had never truly bothered with such training, they believed in dealing with their enemies without ever giving them the chance to counterattack. Without risking the future soldiers destined to help keep the empire going. It'd certainly worked.

Britain's crime rate was _lower_ than Japan's after all. And that was without a 'Symbol of Peace.'

Still, he wasn't entirely sure how he truly felt about the fact that perhaps, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't need to overexert himself to prove his worth...

"Oh, and by the way, whoever comes in last..." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the glint that seemed to fill Aizawa's eyes. "Get's expelled." The man smiled.

Lelouch blinked, the hint of a smile growing on his face. It seemed they might've had something in common after all...

Either that or his teacher happened to be British.

Lelouch raised a single hand up, quickly earning Aizawa's attention, and sneer? Odd. The man said nothing, though he didn't take his attention away. Seeing that, Lelouch lowered his hand and figured he was allowed to speak.

"Are we allowed to sabotage each other?" He questioned calmly.

...

There was something to be said about a _hero_ school willingly letting a student sabotage his fellow classmates. Because, yes, Aizawa did in fact allow him to. Why? There were plenty of reasons.

Perhaps he just wanted to see what he could do? He might've heard of him from the principal after all. Perhaps he had the quirk to stop him from interfering regardless, it'd certainly be a fitting power for a hero teacher, he'd already met others with _employable _quirks, a private investigator with the quirk to search for clues, a firefighter who could generate _mounds_ of water.

Or the most likely reason, he wanted too see how the others reacted. Which considering the sudden glares, bemused expressions and in one particular case, exasperation, might not have left the best impression. He smiled back at Momo.

"First test," The teacher called out, a small monitor in his hand. His gaze sweeping around the room before landing on one Tenya Iida. "50 Meter Dash, Tenya Iida" The man finished, the student immediately making his way towards the starting position without a word of complaint.

Lelouch blinked, a small smile on his face, the moment Aizawa swept his gaze back to him. As his classmate prepared himself for the test, Leouch figured it was as good a time as any as he activated the first half of his quirk, a red crane symbol filling his left eye as he focused it _solely _on Tenya Iida. His sister's quirk automatically activating as he held his breath, holding time at a stand still.

He watched, a passive look on his face as a blue after-image of Tenya surged to life in front of his classmate depicting the student's train of thought. He watched passively as the student cleared the dash in a few seconds thanks to his power.

His quirk, atleast the first half, relied on his ability to perceive his surroundings and targets. The more people he had to focus on, the bigger the drain on him. When focused however, it showed him what his target was currently planning in the form of the afterimage. Under normal circumstances, it would've also required him to have to be able to react in time, however thanks to his sister? Her ability to slow down time?

It gave him all the time in the world.

When he found the point he wanted to disrupt, everything barely taking a second, he released his breath and mildly watched with vague interest as the boy _almost _slipped half way through his run, disrupting his time, earning gasps, amusement, insults and everything in between. His class was certainly varied in personality. A few however immediately turned towards him. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was certain the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

The teacher's eyes narrowed as he wrote in the extended time of what was likely meant to be the fastest student in the class.

The clearer headed a target was, the clearer their afterimages, and at any single point after one was fully formed, he could _disrupt_ it, momentarily making it disappear. Of course if he focused solely on a single person, though that would limit him from doing much else, he could indefinitely disrupt them, preventing a target from forming a single plan, the equivalent of having a hornets nest in your mind and so forcing them to rely solely on instinct, however that generally made them a lot more unpredictable.

As far as the other half of his quirk was concerned? He'd honestly rather risk his father's disappointment then rely on it. And by that, yes, it meant he'd rather go on round roulette through his family, telling each and every single one that yes he wasn't good enough on his own, before considering _that._

"Lelouch Lamperouge!" Aizawa called out, "You have 3.56 seconds to beat!"

He nodded calmly, the smile still on his face as he walked towards the starting position, shrugging his shoulders as he passed Tenya. Surprisingly enough, the student wasn't actually mad at him, if anything he seemed to look at him in a new light as he gave him a curt nod.

As he took his place on the front. He idly stretched, an amused smile on his face. When the teacher gave him the signal to start, albeit with narrowed eyes. Evidently Aizawa didn't seem to find him as endearing as the Principal did.

...

Aizawa blinked as he immediately stopped the clock. He blinked again as he stared at the end of the 50 meter dash, finding the foreign student waiting for him. Looking down, he narrowed his eyes at the number shown.

0.03 seconds.

"Dammit!" Aizawa ignored the student crying out, he'd certainly expected him to be the first to attempt to sabotage others, frankly after what he'd seen in the entrance test, he was surprised he hadn't been the one to suggest it in the first place.

He turned back up, his gaze sweeping over the classroom full of wide-eyed students, before his eyes landed back on the Principals recommendation...

His quirk revolved around time? Then what had he done earlier? He'd seen the moment Tenya Iida's quirk had seemingly cut off mid-dash. The blank look in his face had looked as if the student had forgotten he'd been in the middle of a trial... He wasn't sure how that related to the ability to slow time in any way shape of form.

A foreboding thought quickly wormed it's way into Aizawa's head. _Multiple quirks?_


	3. Ch2 Mandatory Expulsion Test: Part 2

_"What do you want Lulu?" His brother questioned from the other side of the table, an odd gleam in his otherwise fond eyes. Schniezal had started using his nickname ever since hearing of it's existence from Nunnally._

_He ignored it of course._

_"The throne," Lelouch answered promptly as he moved his knight. "Check,"_

_His brother feigned looking down at the board, imitating a thoughtful expression though Lelouch knew he was more focused on their conversation. The odd gleam had grown, taking an almost demonic look, the tell-tale signs of his brothers geass activating._

_Lelouch felt himself tense. It meant his brother was taking it seriously._

_They'd had this conversation before, the same question and answer each and every time. Only usually, his brother would simply chuckle and shake his head good naturally before telling him that was the one thing he couldn't get him._

_This was the first time he'd activated his geass._

_Cancel. His brothers geass gave the rest of the family the power to prevent something from working in their immediate vicinity. Be it from as far as the oxygen flow in the air down to sound waves themselves. He longed for the day his own goal with the ability was achieved, though he almost never had the time to work on it. Still, it all depended on what it's user was capable off. The range it covered depending on said user aswell._

_And that was simply the weaker version._

_His brother had once cancelled a man's blood-flow. An assassin sent after him. It had terrified the entire court. Seeing a child take out a professional hit-man had set his brothers rise in stone._

_There was a reason very few in the family tended to use it, his brother demanded an explanation. Not to him though._

_To the emperor._

_And now he was watching it happen. He wasn't sure how his brother generally used the geass, though he figured it had something to do with the calm demeanour he was showing. He'd certainly never seen him rattled before._

_After a few moments of silence, his brother moved a single piece, getting out of the trap he'd been in before saying something that would change the rest of his life.  
_

_"Alright _**_Lelouch_**_, you can have the crown, but under one condition," His brother stated honestly, genuine warmth practically radiating from his smile._  
_  
Lelouch had never once feared the brother he'd idloised ever since his first true loss in a game of chess._

_And after that moment, he doubted there would be anything near half as terrifying in his future._

_...  
_

Lelouch stared on ahead along with everyone else, an aloof expression on his face as he pocketed his hands. His right hand quickly finding the small pack of tablets hidden inside. With a small click he opened it and grabbed one. He'd need it if he wanted to access the rest of his families powers. Though the side effects were not going to be enjoyable in the least.

"What ya going to do about this one," Momo questioned with a snort.

He appraised the girl before him as he waited for his turn. He'd been rather surprised to find out her quirk hadn't been a pocket dimension. No, apparently everyone in his class simply couldn't settle for conventional quirks. That was putting it mildly. Because seriously, a naval laser? Though that didn't compare to the one in front of him. She could practically reproduce **anything** so long as she understood how it was made.

He was pretty sure no one else in the country understood exactly what that meant.

"You know," Lelouch started, completely missing the girls question regarding the second test. _High jump._ "If you were born in Britain, you'd be a practical star with your quirk."

Mom raised an eyebrow at him, "That's not what I was asking but... Thanks I guess," She shrugged good natureduly.

"Hmm, I can see it now, the infamous 'Walking Nuke,'"

He could actually see the vein appear on her face.

"Not the first time I've heard that," She seemed to deflate, before a glint reappeared in her eyes. "I'd _never_ use it for something like that,"

Somehow he doubted that would've worked with his father. "Well, good thing you weren't born there," He grinned back.

"Hmm," She remarked after a moment before questioning him again. "So what are you going to do about the high jump? You're up soon,"

By that she meant he was last. After the first trial, Aizawa apparently decided to leave him last. that way if he interfered with others, they'd have enough reason to sabotage him.

Well, besides the one with explosions... He still couldn't understand what that student's thought process was going through, when he'd tried to use his quirk on him, all he'd gotten was some nightmarish after-image that seemed to flicker out every two seconds.

As for the high jump.

"It's not like stopping time's going to help you there," She added on.

His classmates reaction to his ability to stop time was oddly endearing.

Especially the swear words, he'd never heard of half of them before.

He was oh-so-glad his father had decided to be multi-lingual in his youth. It was one of his redeeming qualities. The other one been his 'love' for his mother.

"I suppose we'll find out," He smiled back as he froze time, disrupting the current person on trial... Midoriya Izuku he believed? Or some such at any rate. Though that one refused to use his own quirk for some reason. He quickly removed the tablet, swallowing it in one gulp as he unfroze time. A red crane symbol appearing on his head in the process.

Momo blinked as she eyed the mark on his head. "What did you do?" She hadn't seen anything...

Lelouch smiled as he disappeared from sight, reappearing in front of Aizawa as he once again fiddled with time.

He was fairly certain his sister was going to be annoyed with him.

Aizawa simply narrowed his eyes before telling him to get on with it, the gleam in his eyes present. Evidently he was looking forward to seeing him flail about helplessly.

Lelouch shrugged before activating Cornelias quirk, limiting it to his feet in order to help speed up it's cloaking. It generally took him a while, depending on his current mindset, before the entire thing would cover his body while said sister could do it in a matter of seconds. However, limiting it atleast generally sped it along.

Aiazawa tensed as he watched the shadow on the ground quickly latch up onto the students shoes, covering him up to his knees in some sort of dark liquid? Armor? The entire thing dark as a shadow.

His sister liked to call it Avalon. He liked to call it Newton's Nightmare.

Whenever any contact is made between the 'armour' and anything else, from the ground itself to the particles in the air, came to a _standstill._ The armour prevented any and all force from passing. Acting as a sort of dampener. Not even _light-speed _projectiles could cut through. They'd certainly tested it. The only issue was, prolonged exposure tended to make a person go insane.

The way it worked was rather simple, any time any force of any kind came into contact, the dampener would raise it's own force to equalise it in a matter of moments. Which meant one thing, it generated force rather quickly.

Which is where his plan came in.

"What..." Aizawa had been about to question, his glare hardening when Lelouch raised a finger to his lips.

"Ask the principal, it's a bit of a secret," He simply stated, somewhat relieved to see the glare lessen.

Now one might wonder how that would help. Simple. All he needed to do was use Schniezal's quirk to stop the armours limiter from working.

It's not like his father would complain about using it to prove himself his class's betters.

He bent his legs, activated Schniezals quirk in his right eye and jumped. Aizawa's eye twitching when he reached barely half a meter off the ground, having expected something else. Until he landed back on both feet before _rocketing_ off the ground, leaving a crack in the process.

...

"_**Who the fuck are you!?**" _Bakugou growled, practical murder in his eyes as he watched the _foreign bastard_ land. Though even he couldn't deny the shake in his hand.  
A few feet behind, Todoroki _glared _at his classmate, whiffs of fire letting loose from his side, the ice barely managing to balance it out as he seethed.

...

**A/N: ****There's going to be one more part coming out for this. **

**I would like to also mention that almost every g_eass_ follows the major rule that if you can't make visual/eye contact with something, the geass won't effect it (In Lelouch's case his own simply needs him to see them, if there's no visual on his opponent, Ie invisibility, then there's no visual on their after image.)**

**Except Nunnanlly, and the emperors on account that it's a blood mutation. Hers (Lelouch's use is minor when compared) on the other hand is just simply put broken beyond belief. It's actually a good thing she's got the personality she does.**

**Don't forget to leave feedback! **


	4. Ch2 (WiP) MET Part 3

**Author notes: As the chapter title says, this chapters incomplete, and so will be updated at some point in the coming week/s For now enjoy this part. **

**Hope you all enjoy, and any feedback on it is appreciated!**

...

Todoroki was generally a pretty stoic person, atleast as far as anyone whose ever met him knows. Up until today, in fact, that very moment. There were only three things that would drive him to show any emotion, generally anger, sometimes hate, and each of _them_ involved his father. One way or another.

Now, he knew it wouldn't be _easy_ per say to get to the top... But this? This was outright _ridiculous. _Just as much as it was infuriating...

He glared at the ground, panted breaths coming out as he finished the third race their teacher had demanded.

Three races, with only one winner.

His gaze set up at the exchange student. The student's smug expression threatening to bring out his fire side, he could barely hold his power down.

He turned his glare towards the teacher, urging him for another test, _any_ other but this. A race against someone whose quirk allowed them to mess with time, and presumably space according to the high jump, was only going to end one way.

The fact he didn't even look remotely taxed only made it worse.

...

If he had to give that _smug_ tea-loving bastard one more win he was going to murde-

"Stop fucking with me tea-time, I will end you!" He growled as he instinctively moved out of whatever that blasted shadow was trying to do. He quickly fixed his posture and tried to speed up ahead, barely reaching tea-time's _last_ position... Aizawa had thrown in a few extra rules for the smug foreign bastard and somehow he was still winning! He couldn't help the growl as he heard said student release another burst of energy from the ground in order to rocket further ahead in the line. Whatever that shadow was doing to his legs, it was pissing him off royally!

Seriously how many fucking abilities did this bastard even have!?

He barely dodged out of the shard of ice's way, sending a burst of explosion back towards _temper-tantrum._ His eyes widening a tad as he watched a glacier of ice course towards his way. With a second burst from his right hand, he pushed towards the left, his feet spinning in a 180 giving him full view of temper-tamptrum. With his raised right hand he let loose a more pinpoint blast, his left hand immediately throwing another bursts he turned back ahead, his speed increasing as he pushed on with a final burst from both his hands propelling him ahead.

All of this happened within a matter of seconds.

...

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the first burst of energy as he simply tilted his head, his first attack missing, avoiding it. He briefly lowered his speed as he watched the blonde student in front of twist and turn towards him, a snarl on his face as he levelled a far more dangerous attack, He briefly stepped to the side as he created a diagonal wall of ice to block the hit, his feet carrying him on further, his direction though tilted the slightest didn't slow down.

Stopping in the middle of the race for any reason whatsoever was an automatic zero.

As of now it was just the three of them, the foreigner in the lead, his feet covered in shadows as he more or less leapt with each step pushing him ahead, though he made sure to stay in the designated course, right behind the teacher, lest he get disqualified, the race ended when only one remained.

Said one receiving complete immunity from getting expelled.

Though neither one of them were likely in danger of said expulsion, neither one wanted to lose.

...

Lelouch had to admit, even with his half-sister's quirk, he was beginning to sweat. Though it wasn't his physical body he was worried about, given the pill he'd taken assured him of said energy...

Atleast until it ran out...

And it was growing dangerously close to an hour...

The teacher seemed intent on holding them though as he made another, near-impossible turn.

Though the bigger problem would be his ability to use the rest of his families quirk... Without said pill he only had access to his and Nunnanly's... And the teacher already banned his sisters...

He briefly considered using his own quirks upgraded ability before burying the thought.

This was, without a doubt, hardly the time nor place to give off any super-villains vibes... And mind-control was an easy ticket to the most-wanted list. Atleast, he assumed as much. It was certainly outlawed in his country. No one was allowed to have the power to control the people! Except his father! Apparently.

Besides... Mind-controlling, and _utterly_ shattering in the process given re-arranging a person's mind was dangerous business, a teacher into ending a test was probably frowned upon as well.

He held in the sigh that threatened to leave as he pushed on further ahead, filling the area behind him in dust. Though he definitely allowed a small smile to grace his face when he heard the blonde one swear again.

...


	5. AFO Interlude: Balance

..

_They_ were making moves. The two polar opposites standing atop their own worlds, in every sense of the word but one. The one being their silent mutual war against him. And unfortunately for him, they had, to his frustration, already established the foundation of their plans.

The Britannian Emperor through his own blood. And the Symbol of Peace through his chosen _student._

Which meant in truth he, or at the very least _his_ successor had to make their move soon. And _fast._

Before the Emperor's confidence got out of hand.

He wasn't interested in fighting an entire family of _mutated_ quirks. And a confident Charles made that a guarantee.

No, the more... Sustainable move would be to send a clear message.

Japan was his.

And would stay that way. No matter the _delusions_ All Might still believed in.

All For One settled down into his seat, a sigh escaping him as he turned to face his silent followers. His protege still having not shown himself yet.

The warehouse was, technically, abandoned and had been for the past few decades. And it certainly lived up to it's _history._ The tattered wallpaper that barely filled half the walls surrounding him and his men. Scars of all kind lined across them (walls), most of them caused by his chosen successor only recently. The sound of scurrying rats could barely be heard, at least to his followers, as they ran from one end to the other. Dripping rainwater slowly made itself down through the holes on the roof. With, of course, a flickering light to help make the whole set of _cliches_.

Of course, if he truly wanted, he could've had it all fixed up. But that would really only draw unneeded attention.

...

All For One minutely tapped one foot against the floor as he waited. Waited for Tomura to finally show himself.

It seemed the boy needed another lesson in punctuation. Provided he _didn't_ have an excuse.

They were, after all, on a clock. Their small window of opportunity closing by the second. All For One certainly _hoped_ Tomura would live up to his status and realise the golden opportunity for what it was.

It wasn't every day you could get your hands on _both_ All Might and one of the Emperor's favoured sons.

Especially if _Tomura's_ warnings about the brat turned out to be true. Though he still found himself doubting the young Villian to be's sources. _Spies_ in _that_ country were almost impossible to come by, even for him.

Even if he'd already backed up some of his previous claims with genuine proof.

And he certainly hoped he was wrong. It wasn't like he could _steal_ the ability for his own purposes. For whatever reason, _Charles' _quirk, the same one that inhabited every one of his children, was _poisonous_ to his system_._

And if he couldn't steal the son's _Absolute Obedience_, then the only logical conclusion would be to take him hostage and use him against the father.

_Killing_ him directly would only give the Emperor a reason to publicly move against him.

And with All Might still breathing, that wasn't a risk he needed to take-

The sound of footsteps quickly filled the silenced hall. His men's gazes snapping towards the source, a few even _saluting _the swaggering Decay Quirk user. Every hand in it's rightful place in his upper body. From the one currently stuck to his face to the rest going down the length of his arms. An appearance that brought a somber smile to his semi-existent face. An appearance that befitted a true villain.

"Tomura," All For One's voice rumbled across the warehouse, his successor not so much as batting an eye as he kept his pace towards him. Bypassing the rest of his men quickly. "_You're _late." He stated, an oppressive aura filling the warehouse as Tomura stopped just before him.

"I was busy setting things up,"

"Oh?" He relaxed the slightest back into his seat.

Tomura was taking the initiative? As obvious a sign as any that the child was officially starting to grow into his role.

Whether it was a good or bad sign in the end however... Well only time would tell.

"And? What pray tell have you set up, _Tomura,"_ He repeated the name, the name he'd given him all those years ago. The name he'd used to cover up _that_ woman's link to him. The name he'd used to hide the younger Shigaraki from his nemesis's current generation.

"Hmm, before we get to that..." Tomura stated, both hands in his pocket, his body straightening itself up. "I have a small favour to... Well not _ask_, more of a demand really."

All For One would've raised an eyebrow at the words, presuming he had any. Both proud and beyond irritated at his successor's tone. And it was only that title that saved him from his wrath. "Demand you say..." He remarked, an entirely passive tone to his voice. "And what pray tell is this demand of yours. _Tomura."_

"That." The younger Shigaraki stated, a single finger pointed towards him "That name, I've had a change of heart about it."

The tension in the room promptly _skyrocketed_. Countless numbers of his men hitching their breaths as a _murderous_ aura filled the giant room.

"You wish to change the name _I_ gave you?" He questioned dangerously, his non-existent eyes figuratively narrowed.

"Well, _one_ of them. _Tomura_ at that." The younger _Shigaraki_ remarked, idly taking another step forward. "I intend to keep Shigaraki_." Tomura _continued, entirely uncaring, as if All For One's opinion on the fact didn't matter.

Despite the disrespect shown, All For One truly had never been more _proud. _

Shigaraki Tomura was _truly_ becoming his own person. His own _villain._

Still.

He wouldn't be here if all he did was _accept _every request made of him_._

He wasn't All Might after all.

"_Why_?" The question, despite the eerily calm room, sent off a wave of unease. His followers all idly took a few steps back, on the off-chance the wrong answer was given. A few outright left the room altogether.

_Tomura_ took a moment to process the question before, to All For One's utter _delight_, he answered.

"Because I felt like it. I don't need more of a reason then that." All For One heard the distinct sound of spit hitting the floor.

"...Indeed." He replied, a sense of _peace_ filling him at the answer.

If Tomura was willing to speak up to _him_ in such a manner, it spoke wonders of what he'd _do_ to the rest of the world when he was _complete_.

"You understand that the name you take to the public will follow you for the rest of your life?" The man warned.

After all, one of every villain's best assets was their _reputation_.

"And? What do you wish to call yourself?" He continued at the lack of a response, curiosity filling his mind as he wondered what his successor would choose-

"I _would've_ preferred having Overhaul in all fairness, but seeing as that's not really an option, I was thinking..."

_Overhaul? _All For One found himself frowning the slightest, he was rather certain he'd heard of such a name before, though before he could deliberate on the matter, the younger Shigaraki gave his answer.

"Shigaraki... _Kira."_

...

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget feedback!**


	6. Ch2 Mandatory Expulsion Test Finale

Lelouch _panted_ as he felt the effects of the pill wear off, his eyes momentarily closing as he waited for the rest of his class to reach the two of them. The other, of course, been the teacher.

Anger Management and Global Warming were currently both a ways away from them, on the ground trying to catch their own breaths. His teacher currently turned away from him, idly tapping on, presumably, his phone. Not that Lelouch had any interest. A small smile grew on his face however at the fact the race, and the _test_ itself had ended just in time.

One minute more and he would've been in trouble. His head minutely shook away the sudden minor headache that sprouted, his body relaxing as he pocketed his hands. The idle sound of his teacher texting? Filled the clearing for a moment, the sound of footsteps overtaking it as his class edged around the other two, getting ever closer-

His teacher turned on the spot, a glint in his eyes as he looked over the slowly assembling class. The silence stretching as Lelouch blinked, idly wondering what the teacher could possibly be thinking-

"That concludes the test. You're adequate." He remarked, a bored look taking over his expression as an audible sigh of relief came out of almost every student. Cheerful grins and _introductions_ quickly taking over, though Lelouch didn't turn away from the teacher. His stomach for some reason unsettled as he stared into Aizawa's _knowing_ look. The man currently having locked gazes with him.

He barely took notice of _Momo_, the girl idly coming to his side, her bemused expression clear as she stared at their teacher.

"As for who get's expelled-" The sudden words froze the atmosphere. AM and GW (Second paragraph) currently standing as far from the rest of the class as they could manage tensed at the words.

Yet, the man said nothing, his eyes instead seemingly locked on him. Lelouch's own widening the slightest.

"Pack your bags," Aizawa eventually remarked one hand going into his pocket, the man promptly _throwing_ whatever he'd taken out towards him before turning on the spot, even as Lelouch's mind clouded. His class's _clear_ shock obvious. Momo's own startled expression almost endearing even. Yet he, quite admittedly, couldn't really see any of that.

_He was getting expelled_? The thought came with an eruption of emotions, emotions he hadn't _expected_ whatsoever.

"You're not _hero _material. Class is over." Lelouch promptly grabbed the thrown obj- _Phone, _his expression rapidly changing from confusion to _anger_ to _shock _as his gaze lowered to his hand.

It was one of _his_ own phones. A _single_ notification showing. His hands minutely shaking as he read the _open_ and showing message. Which alone would've set off a warning in his head given it should've been set to private regardless, but the fact he'd made sure to _leave_ said phone at one his _family's _holiday homes meant he had bigger problems to worry about.

Still, that aside, his main problem was the message currently flashing out to him. Three simple words that _guaranteed_ him a problem, even presuming his _expulsion_ didn't actually go through. And given the _stranger_ was quite clearly listed as a known contact made it look all the worse. Two initials at that, S and K. Not a single person, important enough for him to _hide_ their name in such a manner, coming to mind.

_-Are you **in**?-_

_..._

**Wonder how many characters have S and K for their names...**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget feedback!_**


End file.
